The Blood is Love
by Scarlet Fate
Summary: NanoFate  AU  Mi infierno en vida, matar para vivir. Mi ángel en la tierra, ella. La sangre que derramé por una deidad simboliza mi odio, porque me llevó a perder al amor de mi vida. Y esa deidad me ha condenado a vivir en este infierno, eternamente.
1. Prólogo

Hola a todos.

Bueno, Scarlet Fate reportándose, aquí de nueva cuenta dando lata. No andaba muerta ni andaba de parranda. Solo de maratón guadalupe-reyes y de cumpleaños. Y ahora les traigo una nueva historia de esta singular pareja que tanto adoramos. Sé que muchos pensarán por qué no termino mis otros fics pendientes, la razón es porque la idea de este fic surgió inesperadamente y se me vino la cabeza muy bien estructurada. Por ese motivo decidí comenzarlo sin pensarlo mucho. Este fic nació de un sueño algo macabro, pero dulcemente triste, que tuvo mi novia el otro día. Ella me lo platicó y me llegó muy profundo, así que hace unas noches y antes de dormir, pensé lo que sería vivir en carne propia esa experiencia. Entonces me surgió una idea bastante estructurada como para escribir un nuevo fic y cuando se la platiqué a ella me animó muchísimo a hacerlo. Cabe mencionar que el título del fic está inspirado en una canción y que la historia lo está en la película Drácula, de Bram Stoker, dirigida por Francis Ford Coppola. Hago la aclaración de que esta historia sigue la línea de acontecimientos de la película, pero adaptándola a este fic. Por lo dicho anteriormente se desprende que este fic tocará el tema del vampirismo. Sé que hay muchos fics que tocan este tema, pero aclaro, si quieren ver a una Fate que mate jóvenes vírgenes para beber o bañarse en su sangre, no la encontrarán aquí, pero si en cambio, quieren ver a una Fate sumida en el dolor de perder al amor de su vida y que ha transformado ese sentimiento en otro más útil como el odio, este es el lugar. También aclaro, que por la misma naturaleza de la película, este fic tendrá escenas de violencia, blasfemias y algo de lemon. También aclaro que no se está atacando a ninguna religión en particular, aquí se está plasmando el culto a una deidad o religión cualquiera e inclusive ficticia, así que nadie tiene porque sentirse ofendido en sus creencias. Una vez hechas las advertencias, si no te ha gustado lo que leíste, puedes cerrar esta página, pero si he tentado tu curiosidad y te ha gustado, bienvenido seas y disfruta de esta lectura.

Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la película en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

**The Blood is Love**

_Prólogo_

La sangre es odio…

Porque es el odio hacia otras razas por el cual la derramamos. El odio hacia otra formas de vida y otras creencias.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que asesiné. Sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, de pies a cabeza. Sentí pánico, arrepentimiento y repulsión hacia mi misma. Sentí en mis manos el hedor a sangre, que por más que hiciera, jamás desaparecía, como hasta ahora no lo ha hecho. Mis propios demonios, que tomaron la forma de mis víctimas, no dejaron de perseguirme por un tiempo, dormida o despierta, daba igual, siempre estarían ahí para hacerme vivir mi propio infierno, en el cual, estaba condenada a vivir para siempre.

Hasta que ella me rescato.

Yo no pude perdonarme, pero ella sí.

Yo misma ni siquiera podía amarme, pero ella me amó.

Yo no tenía paz, y ella me la concedió.

Me la regaló, junto con un precioso tesoro, la primera noche que hicimos el amor y finalmente pude ser feliz y dormir en paz, entre sus brazos.

Y todas las noches, ella me arropa con su cuerpo desnudo, llevándome en sueños a un lugar muy distante, lejos de todo odio y toda guerra, donde ella y yo somos felices, un lugar en mis sueños donde veo hermosas flores cubrir los campos, y no ríos de sangre como en este lugar.

Sin embargo, algún dia, ese sueño se hará realidad. Tengo fé.

Un día, esta cruenta guerra acabará y los supremos sacerdotes nos dejarán libres a nosotros los guerreros. Un día, mi relación con ella será reconocida como legítima y finalmente estaremos juntas.

Sé que los sacerdotes que gobiernan nuestro mundo no aprueban esta relación, porque va contra las antiguas enseñanzas, pero si algo ofende más a los sacerdotes, son aquellos infieles que se rehúsan a seguir la deidad que consideran como verdadera y única.

Por ello, a mi, una paladina de nuestra religión, no pueden negarme nada, porque soy yo quien pelea sus guerras. Soy yo quien impone sus creencias al filo de mi fiel arma, que en tantas batallas me ha acompañado, Bardiche.

Odio la sangre, porque la sangre simboliza odio. Mis manos están cubiertas de ella. No quisiera volver a arrebatar ninguna vida, no quisiera que mi arma significara la muerte para mis enemigos, pero he de hacerlo si debo proteger el mundo en el que vivimos. No hay mayor tortura para mi que matar para vivir. Lo único que hace soportable este infierno, es la presencia de mi ángel en esta tierra.

Sin embargo, el tiempo me enseñó que el odio entre razas es aún más peligroso que la espada más filosa.

No había enemigo que pudiera desarmarme. Ni mi arma, ni mi traje de batalla, podrían ser destruidos. No había forma de dañar mi cuerpo. Pero quien custodiaba y protegía mi alma y mi corazón, junto con el último rastro de humanidad en mí, estaba indefensa.

La carta más venenosa, llena de tanta mentira, odio y ponzoña que jamás pudiera haberse redactado, fue escrita por mis enemigos, llevando el nombre de mi ángel como destinatario, y en su interior, la noticia más cruel e inhumana que puede darse a una mujer enamorada.

El amor de tu vida ha muerto.

Al enterarme de tan cruel noticia, cabalgué velozmente y sin descanso, tratando de llegar a su lado y hacerle ver que todo ese dolor era infundado y sacarla del infierno en el que yo misma me sumiría si me enterara de su muerte.

Pero ni el caballo más veloz pudo evitar la cruel tragedia. Porque tristemente, solo pude llegar a tiempo para contemplar su funeral.

No fue el filo de una espada, fue la tinta de una pluma lo que mató a mi amada.

Porque ella murió de amor.

Su corazón fue atravesado por la daga del dolor más agudo, sumergiéndola en el abismo más oscuro, que la fue devorando lentamente. Al igual que su cuerpo, que fue devorado por aquel precipicio al cual se arrojó para terminar con su dolor y su existencia.

Mi corazón fue desgarrado y mi alma destrozada al observar su cuerpo inerte y sin vida, dentro de un sarcófago tan blanco como el ajuar que llevaría el día de nuestro matrimonio.

Lentamente caminé hacia su lado y tomé una de sus manos, ahora tan fría y no cálida como la recordaba.

Me arrodillé a su lado, justo como aquella vez que le pedí que pasara el resto de sus días conmigo, promesa que ya no podría ser cumplida.

Me quedé en silencio, sintiendo como mis recuerdos a su lado pasaban frente a mis ojos, todos sus gestos, sus sonrisas, sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras y como cada parte de ella, que nunca más volvería, se llevaba un fragmento de mi para siempre.

Ví su rostro, recordando por la expresión calmada que observe, la paz que aparecía en su semblante al caer dormida después de que le hiciera el amor.

Lentamente me acerqué a sus labios y le di un último beso de amor. Solo un roce, puro y casto, ante el cual los sacerdotes no pudieron ocultar su desagrado.

Y en silencio, lloré, como nunca en mi vida. Esta era mi mayor tortura, mi mayor infierno, en vida.

En ese momento, rogué en voz alta por su alma, orando por el eterno descanso de su ser y la felicidad que en esta vida le había sido cruelmente arrebatada.

Pero los sacerdotes me sacaron de mi error. Ella había atentado contra su vida y tal acción para nuestra deidad, no tiene perdón. Mi ángel sería condenado a vagar eternamente en un infierno de dolor miles de veces más cruel que aquello que experimentó en vida. Nunca encontraría el descanso eterno. Ese era el tormento y castigo de todo suicida.

Y en ese momento, todo el dolor se convirtió en odio, en una ira muy profunda. Mis puños se cerraron enterrando mis uñas y haciendo brotar mi sangre, sangre que tantas veces derramé por aquella deidad sin rostro, por la cual había peleado y había perdido la batalla más importante de mi vida.

Entonces lo maldije, insulté su nombre, blasfemé en su contra, profanando su templo con mis acciones. Los sacerdotes espantados trataron de detenerme, ahora merecería la muerte mas cruenta por rebelarme y en ese momento tratarían de darme muerte para que callara mi boca, pero nada pudieron hacer. Tomé a Bardiche entre mis manos y de un tajo corté sus cabezas.

Ahora había ríos de sangre, sangre de sus propios sacerdotes derramada en su propio templo. Sin embargo, mi pecado más grande aún no se había cometido. Tomé a Bardiche entre mis manos y corté mi propia palma. Mi sangre comenzó a brotar al igual que de mi boca emanaban las palabras llenas y cargadas del odio mas profundo en mi ser:

"Yo, una paladina que luchó por ti, a la que has condenado al peor infierno sobre la tierra, la que derramó esta sangre y la de tantos otros por una deidad tan despreciable como para condenar eternamente el alma más pura en este mundo, te maldigo cientos de veces, a ti y a todos tus representantes sobre esta tierra, porque no hay peor demonio que el que se oculta detrás de tu faz. Me encargaré de derribar todos tus templos y quemarlos hasta los cimientos, de destruir todas tus imágenes y bañarlas con la sangre de tus seguidores más fanáticos, a los que no les ha importado derramar sangre ajena en tu nombre. Por mi propia sangre, tan roja como la intensidad de mi ira, que clamará eternamente por tu cabeza, tu sangre y tu muerte, porque la sangre es y siempre simbolizará mi odio sempiterno, lo juro".

Continuará...


	2. Acto I

Bueno, retomo este fic después de dos años. Finalmente he terminado "Why, or why not" (sí, ya sé que soy un poco lenta), y ahora me dedicaré a este fic, el cual no pude continuar porque siento que no puedo escribir dos historias largas al mismo tiempo, ya que no concentro toda mi atención ni en una ni en la otra. Ayer volví a ver la película de Drácula, para tener una idea más clara de lo que contaré. Ignoro cuántos capítulos tendrá, que tan largo será, qué personajes meteré, por lo pronto sólo tengo cuatro personajes seguros y los papeles que jugarán, así que supongo será interesante que lo descubramos en el trayecto. Espero actualizar seguido este fic, no deseo dejar pasar tanto tiempo. Dicho lo anterior, espero que los lectores que desde un principio leyeron el Prólogo puedan seguir esta historia y aparte, se sumen nuevos lectores. Los reviews son siempre agradecidos, al igual que el tiempo que se toman para leer.

Disclaimer: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la película en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: Este fic esta clasificado como M, por sus escenas de violencia, crítica religiosa (a ningun culto en particular, sino más bien a uno ficticio) y lemon yuri.

* * *

_**The Blood is Love**_

_**Por: Scarlet Fate**_

_- Acto I -_

"Así que... Abogado Scrya... Le recuerdo que su permanencia en esta firma depende del resultado que usted obtenga de las negociaciones en Siebenbürgen."

El joven rubio y de gafas, sentado enfrente de aquel enorme escritorio tras el cual se encontraba el Abogado propietario de la firma más grande de bienes raíces de toda Britania, trataba infructuosamente de controlar el temblor en su cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente que de su éxito o fracaso dependería su futuro, y no solo el propio, sino también el de la mujer que deseaba desposar.

"Si señor, estoy perfectamente consciente de ello."

"Me alegra que así sea."

Con una sonrisa complaciente, aquel hombre terminó de decir sus palabras mientras tomaba algunos papeles del escritorio y se los entregaba al joven.

"La Condesa Testarossa es una de nuestras más apreciadas clientas y detestaría que la compra de tierras que planea hacer en nuestra ciudad no prosperara."

"Sí señor, estoy enterado de la importancia de los negocios de la Condesa Testarossa para nuestra firma".

El joven abogado estaba ya enterado de los planes de la Condesa, así como también estaba muy enterado de lo poderosa que era. Ella pertenecía a una noble e importante familia de Siebenbürgen, una de las ciudades más antiguas del continente, pero que aún conservaba un fuerte ambiente medieval. La Condesa deseaba extender sus dominios y decidió adquirir bienes raíces en Britania, la ciudad más importante del continente y cuyo estilo propio del siglo XIX contrastaba enormemente con Siebenbürgen. Ella contaba con una fortuna estimada en millones y se creía que su estrategia era una apuesta agresiva para invertir en Britania e incrementar aún más sus bienes y posesiones. Sin embargo, al tiempo de ser una persona poderosa, también era una persona muy enigmática, y excéntrica. Ni el propio dueño de aquella firma la había visto en persona, puesto que la Condesa siempre mandaba emisarios con cartas escritas por su puño y letra con instrucciones detalladas de los negocios e inversiones a realizar. Ser una persona tan poderosa tenía sus ventajas, ya que habiendo millones en juego, nadie podría contradecir sus deseos, así estos se expresaran en una simple hoja de papel.

"Le advierto que la Condesa Testarossa es conocida por sus... Gustos excéntricos. Le recomiendo que sea muy precavido en su actuar, a fin de no incomodarla."

Desde luego, la advertencia estaba de más. El joven Scrya se caracterizaba por su prudencia. Pero él no podía hacer menos que ser agradecido.

"Le agradezco su consejo, señor. Supongo que deberé pedir ayuda de la providencia para no errar mis pasos."

Como casi todos los habitantes de Britania, estaba de más decir que el joven Scrya era fiel seguidor del culto y la doctrina.

"No pierda su tiempo Scrya, ni en Siebenbürgen ni en algunos miles de kilómetros a la redonda verá en pie un sólo templo de culto. Todos han sido destruidos. Algunos no son más que ruinas desde hace aproximadamente 400 años."

"¿Pero cómo es eso posible?"

Involuntariamente, elevó el tono de su voz. Si bien el joven Scrya también se caracterizaba por su carácter calmado, no pudo menos que asombrarse ante lo que para él, significaba sin duda un gran sacrilegio, destruir templos. Cualquiera que fuera el responsable, seguramente estaría condenando su alma al mismo infierno.

"Siebenbürgen es un lugar diferente, Abogado Scrya... Muy diferente."

Para el joven Abogado, la palabra diferente comenzaba a tomar un nuevo matiz.

"Y ya que usted menciona lo diferente que Siebenbürgen es, si me permite hacerle una pregunta..."

El joven esperó a que el hombre que tenía enfrente suyo le permitiera continuar. Con un además, se le indicó que podía hacerlo.

"¿Qué sucedió con el Abogado que llevaba los negocios de la Condesa Testarossa? Entiendo que era un hombre exitoso y con una cartera de clientes bastante amplia, entre los cuales se incluía la Condesa... Hasta que tuvo que acudir a Siebenbürgen para tratar un asunto personalmente con ella... También entiendo que a raíz de su extraña renuncia, es que ahora me encargaré de tales negocios. Pero, si perdona usted mi insistencia... ¿Por qué un hombre renunciaría a todo ese éxito?"

El hombre ante el cual se encontraba sonrió forzadamente, procurando ocultar que los cuestionamientos del joven Abogado eran preguntas que no debían hacerse. Sin embargo, tratando de salir avante de tal situación, se limitó a contestar escuetamente.

"Problemas familiares... De salud..."

Y así, con una expresión que podría describirse como dura, aquel hombre había dejado zanjado el asunto, ante la cara incrédula y curiosa del joven Scrya.

"¿Alguna pregunta más, Abogado Scrya?"

Estaba de más decir que no relacionada con el tema anterior.

"No, señor."

Así que el joven Abogado tuvo que guardar su curiosidad para mejor ocasión.

"Bien. Parta rumbo a Siebenbürgen mañana mismo. Un carruaje lo estará esperando en la puerta de su casa a primera hora."

"Gracias, señor".

-o-

Una joven, de hermosos ojos azules y larga cabellera roja, se encontraba a las afueras de la mansión que había habitado desde su nacimiento. Amaba los jardines, al aire fresco, la luz del sol y el cielo azul. Era el único lugar en el que podía sentirse libre, dentro de su propia jaula de oro. Su espíritu era aventurero, pero su vida ya había sido decidida por sus padres, a pesar de sus protestas. Ella se casaría en unos meses, se convertiría en una dama de sociedad, tendría hijos y pasaría el resto de sus tardes bebiendo té mientras platicaba con amistades falsas y frívolas únicamente interesadas en su estatus. Eso era todo para ella. No había nada más en su futuro. Lo sabía y le dolía profundamente. Más aún porque a veces, sentía que estaba viviendo una vida que no le correspondía.

Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no notó la presencia de aquel hombre, por el que sentía gran aprecio, más no amor, y con quien sus padres la habían obligado a casarse.

"¿Nanoha?"

Al escuchar su nombre, rápidamente se giró.

"¡Yuno!"

Él sonrió al verla, ya que estaba más feliz que nunca, porque sabía que Nanoha pronto sería su esposa. Y es que él la amaba a ella como a nadie.

"Perdóname, no quise asustarte."

"No, Yuno. No te preocupes."

Le dirigió una tierna sonrisa. No lo odiaba, pero definitivamente no lo amaba.

"Nanoha... ¿Podemos hablar un momento."

"Desde luego."

Y así, ambos comenzaron a caminar por los jardines de aquella mansión. Nanoha había estado durante mucho tiempo evitando aquella conversación, puesto que sabía lo que podía suceder después de ella.

"Nanoha... Hoy, como sabes, acudí a la firma de Abogados más prestigiosa de toda Britania. Mi contratación es casi un hecho. El único requisito que debo cumplir es concretar un negocio de un cliente muy importante. Por ello mañana mismo partiré a Siebenbürgen."

"¿A Siebenbürgen?"

Nanoha se mostró sorprendida, sabía muy bien que aquella ciudad estaba muy alejada tanto geográficamente como en costumbres y tradiciones de Britania.

"Sí. La clienta más importante de la firma radica ahí y debo ir personalmente para concretar la compra de algunas propiedades que adquirirá en la ciudad."

"Comprendo, Yuno."

A diferencia de Yuno, Nanoha no se encontraba tan emocionada. Sabía irremediablemente a qué punto les llevaría esa plática.

"Después de que concrete el negocio y regrese a Britania, seré contratado, y tendré el dinero suficiente para poder pagar nuestra boda, Nanoha."

Y ahí estaba, justo como ella lo había imaginado. La propuesta que tanto deseó jamás llegara. Nanoha estaba consciente de que Yuno era un excelente Abogado, joven, pero muy talentoso. Fallar no era ni una opción ni una posibilidad. Regresaría habiendo tenido éxito. Y entonces, ya no habría nada ni nadie que la separara del altar. La última barrera había sido rota.

¿Cómo había llegado ella a tal situación? Sus padres, Shiro y Momoko Takamachi, personas de la alta sociedad de Britania, no podían permitir que su única hija se casara con cualquiera. Más aún, cuando su apellido los delataba como personas con ascendencia extranjera, específicamente del lejano oriente, y es que así era, para la sociedad de Britania no era un hecho desconocido que los antepasados de Nanoha habían llegado a aquella ciudad hacía unas cuantas décadas, con pocos recursos pero con muchos deseos de ser emprendedores, así que comenzaron negocios familiares que con el paso de los años generaron una gran fortuna. Sin embargo, a pesar de su dinero, su estatus y su poder, a la vista de los nobles más importantes, seguían siendo un grupo de advenedizos que gozaban de las bondades de su país, ya que aún conservaban el apellido Takamachi. Quizás pareciera que el apellido que se ostentaba no decía mucho, pero en la sociedad de Britania, lo decía todo. Para los padres de Nanoha, la mejor manera de legitimar su estatus y tener todos los privilegios de la clase nombre que desesperadamente ambicionaban, era casando a su propia hija con un hombre de abolengo nacido en Britania, a fin de que su descendencia tuviera un apellido de renombre. Nanoha nunca se había enamorado de nadie en su vida, y aunque lo hubiera hecho, decidir con quién casarse no era una opción para ella.

Yuno Scrya había aparecido repentinamente en su vida, a pedir de boca, como diría la señora Takamachi. Aquel caballero con apellido noble, que había perdido trágicamente a sus padres y que rechazó la fortuna familiar para formar su imperio en base a sus propios esfuerzos, era justamente a quien necesitaban. A sus padres les pareció que este joven y talentoso Abogado sería el partido ideal para su pequeña, más aún cuando se percataron del interés que él tenía en ella después de que se conocieran en una fiesta de sociedad. Yuno se había enamorado de Nanoha, los padres estaban encantados, así que en poco tiempo se arregló el compromiso y todo fue perfecto. Los Takamachi tenían el dinero, los Scrya el apellido. Definitivamente era el matrimonio ideal… Menos para Nanoha… Nadie le había preguntado cuál era su deseo. Nadie le había preguntado si amaba a ese caballero. Y a pesar del gran cariño que ella tenía por sus padres, también sentía un gran resentimiento hacia ellos, porque a pesar de las súplicas de su hija, siempre hicieron caso omiso de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Al final, Nanoha se había cansado de luchar y poco a poco se fue convenciendo que quizás, algún día, llegaría a amar a aquel hombre con el que tendría que compartir su vida... Y su lecho... Esta la parte más dolorosa para ella. Tener que entregarse a un hombre que no amaba todas las noches que él quisiera.

Nanoha se había quedado en silencio después de lo que Yuno le dijo. Él no era nada tonto, sabía que Nanoha no lo amaba, pero también estaba muy seguro de que con el tiempo aprendería a amarlo. Y entonces serían felices para siempre.

"¿Cuándo regresarás a Britania?"

Quizás hubiera sido menos cruel que Nanoha se mostrara ligeramente emocionada ante la propuesta, pero ella necesitaba saber cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de sellar su futuro para siempre.

"Una semana después de mi partida."

Yuno contestó sin duda. Nanoha sintió como si únicamente le restaran siete días de vida.

Ella se había quedado sin habla, pero lo siguiente que él diría, la dejaría sin aire.

"Cuando yo regrese... ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?"

Nanoha levantó la mirada, con los ojos muy abiertos. Se había cansado de pelear En ese momento, ella estaba segura de que no se podía luchar contra el destino. O al menos eso creía. Así que las palabras, aunque fueran las que más dolor le habían costado en su vida pronunciar, salieron sin duda de su boca.

"Sí Yuno, me casaré contigo."

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el sol apenas salía y la niebla aún cubría el camino, Yuno subió al carruaje que lo llevaría a Siebenbürgen. Aunque el frío y el nerviosismo causaran estragos en él, llevaba una sonrisa en los labios, puesto que el día anterior se había despedido de la mujer que amaba, prometiéndole que a su vuelta la desposaría, y ella había aceptado. Ingenuamente trataba de convencerse que Nanoha, quizás, comenzaba a sentir algo por él.

Tres días con sus noches, pasó en ese carruaje, sólo deteniéndose en algunas posadas para comer y reponer energías. El joven Scrya llevaba prisa. Sabía que mientras más pronto llegara, más rápido se concretaría el negocio y cuanto antes podría estar de vuelta con su amada para finalmente hacerla su esposa. En definitiva, el tiempo apremiaba.

Y mientras avanzaba, le parecía que iba dejando atrás todo rastro de civilización moderna, para adentrarse en un lugar más antiguo y, también había que decirlo, muy sombrío.

Yuno estaba muy exhausto por el largo viaje, pero sacaba fuerza de flaquezas cada vez que pensaba en lo que le esperaba al volver a casa. Amaba a Nanoha, la necesitaba… Y la deseaba… Sólo podía imaginar el día en el que estarían frente al altar y ella dijera el tan ansiado sí. Así como también imaginaba el momento en que la haría su mujer después de que la puerta de la habitación se cerrara tras ellos. Pensaba en que finalmente podría recorrer su piel desnuda con sus manos, poseerla y enseñarle por primera vez lo que era el amor entre un hombre y una mujer, así como saciar todos y cada uno de los deseos que ella causaba en él y que cada vez le costaba más trabajo controlar cuando la tenía cerca. El viaje a Siebenbürgen era sólo una última y pequeña prueba que tenía que superar. Y estaba completamente seguro de lo lograría., ya que al fin y al cabo, nada podría salir mal.

Finalmente, la noche del tercer día, el carruaje se detuvo y, según las instrucciones que había recibido, bajó de su transporte. Los caballos emprendieron su marcha y repentinamente él se quedó solo en el bosque a mitad de la noche. Comenzaba a impacientarse, aún más cuando escuchó al aullido de los lobos. Pero en el fondo estaba tranquilo, ya que sabía que en cualquier momento, el carruaje que sería enviado por la Condesa Testarossa, llegaría a recogerlo. Ni había terminado aquel pensamiento cuando el galope de los caballos pudo escucharse a lo lejos.

En poco menos de unos cuantos segundos, un imponente carruaje, guiado por dos sementales negros, se detuvo justo enfrente de él.

El hombre que conducía aquel carruaje, sin mencionar una sola palabra, le hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole al joven Abogado que subiera. Yuno se limitó a levantar ligeramente el sombrero a modo de saludo, antes de subir a su nuevo transporte.

El carruaje comenzó su marcha hacia las puertas del castillo de la poderosa Condesa Testarossa, pasando por desfiladeros apenas lo suficientemente anchos para que dicho carruaje los atravesara. El joven Yuno solo se limitaba a observar por la ventanilla el oscuro vacío al que caerían si una sola de las ruedas se rompiera. En silencio elevó una plegaria esperando llegar a salvo. Su fe parecía inquebrantable.

El imponente castillo ya se divisaba a lo lejos, indicando que llegarían a su destino en muy poco tiempo.

Y en efecto, al poco tiempo, por fin arribaron al castillo de la Condesa Testarossa. A la entrada, una gigantesca reja se levantó y les permitió el paso al interior del mismo. La reja se cerró pesadamente detrás de ellos. El corazón del joven se encogió. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía como si entrara a una prisión.

Yuno tomó el poco equipaje que llevaba con él y temeroso bajó del carruaje. No era para menos, el lugar era oscuro y frío. Aunque se encontrara dentro de aquella fortaleza, eso no lo hacía sentir mucho más seguro de lo que se había sentido en el bosque. Debía admitirlo, él tenía miedo, y no sabía por qué.

Repentinamente, el chirrido de la gran puerta principal abriéndose de par en par lo sacó de sus pensamientos y tomando un poco de valor, se decidió a entrar, a paso muy lento.

La visión de enormes columnas que parecían custodiar la entrada del castillo lo intimidó. Por dentro, la construcción era majestuosa. Pero no dejaba de ser, a la vez, increíblemente tétrica.

El miedo que sentía crecía cada vez más. Se sentía como si estuviera entrando a la boca del lobo.

Se reprendió mentalmente por tales ideas. ¿Qué diría la Condesa Testarossa si ella supiera lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento?

"Bienvenido a mi hogar, señor Yuno Scrya."

_Continuará…_


	3. Acto II

Hola a todos.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, que como siempre, me animan a seguir. Me parecieron interesantes las conjeturas que leí en los reviews, pero conforme vayan leyendo, todas esas preguntas serán respondidas.

Disclaimer: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha, ni sus personajes, ni la película en la cual está inspirado este fanfic me pertenecen, todos corresponden a sus respectivos autores.

Advertencia: Este fic está clasificado como M, por sus escenas de violencia, crítica religiosa (a ningún culto en particular, sino más bien a uno ficticio) y lemon yuri o no yuri.

* * *

_**The Blood is Love**_

_**Por: Scarlet Fate**_

_- Acto II -_

¿Qué diría la Condesa Testarossa si ella supiera lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento?

"Bienvenido a mi hogar, señor Yuno Scrya."

Y el señor Scrya se congeló en su sitió al escuchar esa voz.

Era una voz fuerte e imponente, incrementada por el interminable eco que se generaba en el lugar. También pudo notar que era una voz madura, sin rasgo alguno de emoción. Pero a la vez, era misteriosamente hechizante.Y desde luego, proveniente de una mujer.

Estaba seguro, definitivamente se trataba de la Condesa.

Y habiéndose dado cuenta de aquello, podría decirse que por un segundo, su corazón se detuvo. Oír la voz de la conocida, famosa, poderosa y excéntrica Condesa Testarossa, no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios y temblor corporal.

Con temor levantó la vista. No sabía por qué la sola presencia de esa mujer le imponía tanto.

¿Sería sólo por ser quien ella era? ¿Por su fama, su poder, su excentricidad? ¿Por todo lo que había escuchado de esa mujer? No, él sabía que no podía ser solamente por eso, ni siquiera porque lo que sucediera en ese lugar determinaría su futuro. Era como si su ser, su alma misma, le estuviera susurrando que había algo más. Algo de lo cual, debía de temer.

La Condesa se encontraba en la parte más alta de la escalinata al final de la enorme sala de bienvenida. Llevaba una larga túnica púrpura, junto con una capa cuya cola parecía no tener fin. Todo su atuendo era del mismo color, pero con diferentes tonalidades. Además, en su mano izquierda, llevaba un hermoso candelabro, que débilmente trataba de iluminar todas las sombras del lugar, sombras que con el más leve y ligero movimiento del fuego, parecían cobrar vida.

Verla parecía algo tan irreal, era como si una rara y extraña atmósfera la rodeara por completo. El Abogado ya no sabía si los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada o eran imaginaciones suyas.

Paso a paso, la Condesa comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos. Se podía oír claramente el eco de su andar imponente, mientras bajaba la escalinata, retumbando en el lugar.

El ligero sudor frio que sentía desde que ingreso a aquel lugar no hacía más que incrementarse mientras la distancia se acortaba. Finalmente vería cara a cara a una persona cuyo rostro, hasta la fecha, nadie conocía… Exceptuando aquel hombre que había renunciado a todo después de visitar Siebenbürgen… Recordar esto no ayudó en nada a su autocontrol personal para superar los nervios. Si no más bien, a todo lo contrario.

Conforme la Condesa se fue aproximando, pudo observar más de ella y le sorprendió ver un rasgo muy característico en ella, su cabellera plateada, que caía por la espalda, casi tan larga como para tocar el suelo.

Poco a poco, las facciones de su rostro se hicieron visibles. Él debía admitirlo, la Condesa era hermosa. Era una belleza fría, sin rasgo alguno de emoción. Sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, aunque se podía apreciar claramente el rostro de una mujer madura. ¿Qué edad tendría? Se preguntó. Hizo rápidos cálculos mentales ¿Cincuenta? No estaba del todo seguro, nunca había sido bueno calculado edades, pero que lo que sí podía afirmar era que, al menos, le doblaba la edad. Él apenas tenía veinticinco años. Al igual que Nanoha.

Y sólo cuando ella estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo observar un rasgo inusual, que por lo menos él, jamás había visto antes en persona alguna.

La Condesa Testarossa tenía unos profundos ojos rojos.

Y a la luz del fuego, tal pareciera que estaban ardiendo.

Ojos de expresión fría pero que parecieran estar ardiendo a la vez. Qué extraño contraste.

"Bienvenido a mi hogar, Abogado."

Y el joven Yuno fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos. De manera rápida, se recompuso, no era el momento para sentir nervios, su futuro seguía dependiendo de ese encuentro. Rápidamente dejo en el piso su equipaje.

"Agradezco su cortesía al recibirme personalmente, Condesa." El joven hizo una discreta reverencia.

"Al contrario, agradezco la cortesía de su firma al enviar a un emisario para concretar en Siebenbürgen los negocios que tenemos pendientes."

"Usted es una clienta muy importante para nuestra firma, Condesa Testarossa."

Unos segundos incómodos de silencio tuvieron lugar.

"Sin embargo…" La Condesa rompió ese silencio.

"La curiosidad me invade… No es que dude de su capacidad, señor Scrya, pero quisiera saber… ¿Qué sucedió con el Abogado que había sido enviado anteriormente?"

"Tuvo… Problemas personales." La pregunta le incomodó un poco, debía admitirlo, pero Yuno hubiera querido contestar de una manera menos tajante, sin embargo… ¿Qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera el mismo sabía lo que había ocurrido en realidad, a pesar de haber hecho la misma pregunta.

"Sin embargo…" Inmediatamente prosiguió, no deseaba que la Condesa Testarossa comenzara a dudar de su capacidad.

"Le aseguro que puede confiar totalmente en mi juicio, Condesa."

"Por supuesto, Abogado Scrya."

Una leve sonrisa cortés se asomó en el rostro de la Condesa.

"Espero que durante su estancia en mi humilde morada, usted pueda sentirse totalmente a gusto."

El joven se calmó, la Condesa parecía una persona accesible, después de todo.

O al menos, eso creía…

-o-

Habían transcurrido unos días desde que el joven Abogado arribara al castillo de la Condesa Testarossa. Y podía decirse que todo estaba en calma. Cada día se reunía con la Condesa para acordar las cláusulas del contrato y las negociaciones, para su fortuna, iban avanzando satisfactoriamente. La Condesa se comportaba de manera muy cordial y hospitalaria, exceptuando el hecho de su ya conocida excentricidad y de que era una persona muy seria, que no hablaba más de lo estrictamente necesario. El Abogado, siendo una persona un poco más alegre, se había acostumbrado ya al carácter de aquella mujer. Y es que mantenía todo el tiempo en su mente la advertencia que le habían hecho en Britania.

Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no parecía que lo hicieran. El cielo había amanecido nublado todas las mañanas desde que él llegó ahí. Y siendo el castillo tan lúgubre y oscuro, era muy difícil saber si era de día o de noche. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que algunas de las ventanas estuvieran cubiertas con maderos y de que no hubieran los suficientes cadelabros para iluminar las estancias principales, lo cual se le hizo muy extraño. Prácticamente, la luz nunca entraba al castillo. Pareciera como si los rayos del sol no fueran bienvenidos en ese lugar y como si ahí dentro se viviera una noche perpetua, acompañada del aullar de los lobos que se oía a lo lejos. El joven creía que permanecer ahí por tanto tiempo, enloquecería a cualquiera. Comenzaba a plantearse si realmente era eso lo que había ocurrido con el colega que visitó a la Condesa antes que él.

De no ser porque el Abogado acostumbraba llevar un reloj de bolsillo, se hubiera sentido mucho más perdido de lo que ya estaba. Sentía como si ese reloj y un pequeño calendario que llevaba entre sus papeles, fueran su único contacto con el mundo exterior.

Había llegado la hora de la cena. Y como ya era costumbre, la Condesa Testarossa no lo acompañaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, el joven jamás la había visto sentarse a la mesa para degustar alimento alguno. Se le hacía raro, pero pensó que quizás la Condesa prefería comer a solas y a otra hora. Era un hábito un poco extraño, y definitivamente, algo que debía agregar a la lista de excentricidades de su anfitriona.

Repentinamente, como si le leyera la mente, la Condesa apareció. El joven se percató de ello gracias al chirrido de la pesada puerta. Uno de sus sirvientes la abría mientras ella entraba al comedor y se dirigía hacia el Abogado. Y tras la Condesa, la puerta se cerró. Ahora que lo pensaba... ¿Por qué no había visto a los demás sirvientes siendo aquel un castillo tan grande?

Inmediatamente se puso de pie para saludarla. Con una reverencia, ella le indicó que podía tomar nuevamente asiento. Él esperaba que la Condesa se sentara a la mesa y que le fueran servidos sus alimentos, pero tal cosa no ocurrió.

"Espero que esté disfrutando de la cena, Abogado."

"Por supuesto Condesa, agradezco mucho su hospitalidad."

Y tras un breve intercambio de palabras, el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Pensó en preguntarle si cenaría con él, aunque fuera evidente el hecho de que no sería así.

La Condesa se quedó observándolo mientras comía. Eso lo puso algo nervioso y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a tragar sus alimentos pesadamente. Cruzó de manera rápida la mirada con ella y disimuladamente la apartó. Mirar sus ojos rojos lo intranquilizaba. Y mucho.

Trato de distraerse y pasear la mirada por la habitación. Observó fijamente una enorme pintura, que ya había visto anteriormente y que se apreciaba muy antigua, en la pared de aquel comedor. Era un buen motivo para romper tan incómodo silencio.

"¿Antepasado suyo, Condesa?"

La pintura era de una mujer increíblemente hermosa. De piel blanca como la nieve y si bien tenía un parecido asombroso con la Condesa, la persona de la pintura se veía mucho más joven, aparentemente de la edad del Abogado, y aunque tenía exactamente los mismos ojos rojos, había un distintivo rasgo por el cual, era imposible confundirlas. La mujer de la imagen, vestida con una imponente armadura, la cual pudo reconocer, era de la que portaban los paladines en las antiguas guerras contra los infieles, tenía una larga cabellera rubia. Sin embargo, su expresión era dura, casi furiosa, y sus ojos se podían observar inyectados de un profundo odio. La paladina llevaba una espada, con una hoja enorme, empuñadura negra e incrustaciones doradas. Si sus conocimientos de historia no estaban oxidados, sólo una orden de paladines podía poseer una espada con esas incrustaciones. La Orden del Relámpago.

"¿A qué debo su pregunta, Abogado?"

"Simplemente, la mujer de la pintura guarda un asombroso parecido con usted." Y es que Yuno casi había podido jurar que era la viva imagen de la misma Condesa, en su juventud. De no ser porque esa pintura fácilmente tendría unos 400 años. Y nadie vive tanto tiempo.

"Sí… Es un antepasado mío, podría decirse…" La Condesa dejó tal afirmación en el aire.

"Y por lo puedo ver, la armadura que lleva pertenecía a los antiguos paladines que lucharon en la guerra contra los infieles, hace algunas centurias."

"Su apreciación es correcta, Abogado."

"Debe ser un honor para su estirpe ser descendientes de los héroes de esta tierra." El joven pudo apreciar que a la Condesa no le cayó nada en gracia su comentario.

"Digamos que… No fue una relación del todo satisfactoria para las partes".

"Claro, comprendo." El Abogado no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisita ante lo que le pareció un comentario mordaz de la Condesa… Claro que era un orgullo haber pertenecido a la estirpe de los paladines. Ni para el joven Scrya, ni para nadie que hubiera nacido en Britania, podía ser de otra forma. Por tal razón, apreció el comentario de la Condesa como una pequeña broma.

Había cometido un grave error.

Contrario a lo que se pudiera pensar, en un rápido movimiento, la Condesa se giró y tomo una de las espadas que adornaban la estancia.

Sólo escuchó el aire cortándose. Y apenas teniendo el tiempo suficiente de soltar el tenedor que llevaba en la mano, el joven se percató aquella espada detuvo su viaje a unos milímetros de su cuello.

"¡No es motivo de alegría, señor Scrya!"

El ataque no había tardado más de unos segundos en ejecutarse, y la Condesa blandió semejante espada con una sola mano. Scrya no era tonto, sabía que no cualquiera podía ser poseedor de una agilidad tan prodigiosa. ¿Cómo una mujer, de su edad, podía hacer eso?

Rápidamente el Abogado dejó atrás sus cavilaciones, se dio cuenta que no era el momento para ello. Había cometido el error del que le advirtieron en Britania. Debía tratar de enmendar inmediatamente su falta.

"Mi más sinceras disculpas, Condesa Testarossa. Mi falta de sensibilidad la ha ofendido terriblemente."

Y el silencio nuevamente se apoderó del lugar. Yuno aún no sabía si esperar a que la Condesa bajara su espada… O comenzar a orar por su vida.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo más. La Condesa, sonriéndole discretamente, retiró la espada de su cuello y a paso lento, la colocó nuevamente de su lugar.

"Disfrute su comida Abogado. Que pase buenas noches."

Y la Condesa se retiró del lugar.

Habiendo desaparecido ella de su vista, el joven dejó escapar un largo suspiro. ¿En realidad lo hubiera matado? ¿En verdad su vida había llegado a peligrar tanto? ¿O sólo era una de los comportamientos excéntricos de la Condesa? Pues vaya comportamientos. Por su salud mental, prefirió apostar por lo segundo, aunque realmente no quería ni pensarlo. Aún sentía temor y las manos le temblaban, pero más miedo sintió al pensar que había estado a punto de arruinarlo todo, y que ese error, posiblemente, no sólo iba a costarle su trabajo…

Y sintió un poco más de miedo cuando se percató de algo que había pasado desapercibido a sus ojos. La espada que la Condesa había blandido, era la misma que se observaba en la pintura.

-o-

Yuno suspiró de alivio después de que la Condesa hubo plasmado la firma que, finalmente, cerraba el negocio por el cual había acudido a Siebenbürgen.

No parecía ser algo posible, después de su gran indiscreción del día anterior. Sin embargo, la Condesa ni siquiera había hecho mención del asunto. Y él decidió hacer lo mismo. En definitiva, era lo mejor. Así que todo marchaba sobre ruedas. Hasta ese momento.

"Condesa, la felicito, es usted dueña de todos los terrenos de la antigua abadía de Kranagan." El Abogado Scrya no podía estar más feliz, a pesar de los días tan difíciles que había vivido. Sabía que dentro de muy poco tiempo, estaría de vuelta en Britania. Y que entonces, desposaría a Nanoha.

Con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en todo lo que le esperaría a su regreso, comenzó a guardar en su portafolio el contrato que la Condesa había firmado.

Fue tanta su prisa por meter los papeles, que tiró su portafolio al suelo, junto con todo su contenido.

Yuno se reprendió mentalmente por su torpeza. Él se apresuro por levantar todo del piso. Y se asombró cuando la Condesa decidió ayudarlo un poco. O al menos eso creyó.

Tan distraído estaba tratando de colocar todo nuevamente en su lugar, que no se percató que la Condesa únicamente había recogido un objeto en especial.

La Condesa tomó una fotografía del piso. Y ella misma no podía creer lo que sus ojos observaban.

Una pequeña e imperceptible lágrima, rodó por su rostro.

Sus suaves facciones, su roja cabellera. Y sus hermosos ojos azules.

No había lugar a dudas.

Era ella, era ella.

Estaba completamente segura.

Aún podía recordar su imagen perfectamente. La recordaría para toda la eternidad.

"Condesa, veo que ha tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la señorita..."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Interrumpió drásticamente la Condesa.

"Nanoha… Nanoha Takamachi… Mi prometida, y futura esposa…"

Y ella pudo sentir la rabia consumiendo su interior. Una vez más.

De nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente. Yuno jamás se percató de sus palabras habían enfurecido profundamente a la Condesa. En esta ocasión, lo que había dicho, sí ameritaba su muerte. Pero sin saber que, literalmente, sus palabras podrían matarlo, continuó.

"Una vez haya regresado a Britania, nos casaremos. Es un hecho." Sentenció feliz y triunfal el Abogado.

La Condesa lo miró muy fijamente. El Abogado estaba intrigado. ¿Por qué lo miraba así? No había dicho nada malo, de eso estaba segura…

"Lo felicito mucho, Abogado. Es una dicha poder encontrar el amor en una hermosa doncella."

Le dijo al tiempo que le devolvía la fotografía de la joven.

"Gracias Condesa."

No, él pensó que definitivamente la Condesa no estaba molesta ni enojada, aunque sí parecía que la información respecto a la boda no le había caído muy en gracia. No tenía por qué molestare de alguna forma, se convenció el joven. Aunque, quizás…

"¿Alguna vez ha amado, Condesa?"

Y tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, se arrepintió terriblemente. Si la Condesa quisiera cortarle la cabeza, no podría culparla, esa clase de preguntas tan personales no se hacen tan a la ligera y mucho menos a una persona como la Condesa. Aquel joven había ido demasiado lejos.

El joven pudo notar como una pequeña punzada de dolor recorrió el rostro de la Condesa y como sus ojos se volvieron un poco vidriosos. ¿Lágrimas? ¿Algún recuerdo triste?

"Sí, una vez… Hace mucho tiempo…"

Y no dijo más. Era evidente que la Condesa vivía sola, por lo que podía presumirse que había sido un amor perdido. Yuno apreciaba lo suficiente su vida como para ahondar más.

"Comprendo, Condesa." Y dijo esto, de alguna forma, tratando de entender su dolor, pero sin ser tan insensible como para ofenderla… Y perder la cabeza, literalmente.

Después de esperar un tiempo prudente, el joven prosiguió.

"Condesa, habiendo sido cerrado satisfactoriamente este negocio, ha llegado la hora de part…"

"Espere, Abogado Scrya."

Y el nombrado se detuvo en seco. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

"En virtud de que en unos meses viajaré personalmente a Britania para dirigir los planes para con los terrenos de la antigua Abadía de Kranagan, quisiera pedirle un favor muy especial."

El joven tragó saliva pesadamente.

"Deseo que usted se quedé en este castillo, con la finalidad de mostrarme las costumbres de su país, puesto que por lo visto son muy diferentes a las que tenemos en Siebebürgen."

No parecía nada tan terrible, ya que, según tenía entendido, la Condesa no había visitado Britania, o por lo menos no en bastantes años, pensó el joven. Enseñarle las costumbres de su país podría hacerlo en unos cuantos días. Únicamente tendría que retrasar su regreso un poco más.

"Por supuesto Condesa, será un honor para mí mostrarle."

"Así que… Le escribirá una carta a la firma de bienes raíces y otra a su prometida, explicándoles e informándoles que usted permanecerá en este castillo… Durante un mes".

¿Un mes? ¡Un mes! ¿La Condesa le estaba pidiendo que se quedara un mes? El joven sintió que su cuerpo se tambaleaba. Qué estúpido se sentía, había aceptado demasiado pronto y sin siquiera imaginarse algo peor. Ahora no ya no podría retractarse.

Estaba plenamente asombrado, y la Condesa lo observaba detenidamente. Tenía que decir algo.

"Condesa, yo…"

La Condesa anticipó el comentario del joven.

"Desde luego, es un favor muy especial el que le estoy pidiendo y que tomaré muy en cuenta al momento de escribir la carta de agradecimiento a la firma de bienes raíces… Y omitir el pequeño detalle del incidente durante la cena de ayer…"

Estaba atrapado. Y sin salida. No tenía ya ninguna opción. Pero... Aquello que le había dicho la condesa… ¿Había sido una amenaza, o una advertencia?

"Esta bien Condesa, acepto permanecer en su castillo durante un mes."

Y suspiró, pensando que no volvería a ver la luz del día y a su prometida, en mucho tiempo.

-o-

Después de acordar las condiciones de la estadía del joven Abogado y de que éste se retirara a su habitación, ella salió del salón y caminó rumbo a sus aposentos, mientras observaba sin pausa la fotografía que llevaba entre sus manos.

La había tomado discretamente del portafolio del joven, sin que éste se diera cuenta.

No podía creerlo. Jamás imaginó que la volvería a ver, después de tanto tiempo.

Cerró los ojos y recordó todo el dolor.

De nuevo, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. Hacía tantos años que había dejado de llorar. Aunque su alma vivía un llanto eterno.

Pensó que el resto de su vida estaría condenada a la maldición, no de sobrevivir como lo hacía, sino de tener que hacerlo eternamente, sin ella.

Ya había tomado una decisión.

Una vez la perdió. No la perdería dos.

Llamó a uno de sus mayordomos.

"Preparen todo. Partiremos a Britania…"

Observó fijamente el rostro de la joven en el retrato.

"Quizás ha llegado el momento de hacerle una visita, señorita Takamachi."

_Continuará…_


End file.
